A Grand Adventure
by Lady Ankh
Summary: When a scream is heard in the distance Inuyasha and the gang go to check it out only to dicover... its his dad? Rated T for seans that take place in the future.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"INU!"

Inuyasha's ears perked up at the sound of his mothers pet name for his father.

"Did you hear that Inuyasha?" asked Kagome looking up from her textbook.

"Yha… Come on lets go check it out," said Inuyasha waiting for Kagome to climb on to his back.

(in the clearing near the well)

Inuyasha put Kagome down and put a hand on the hilt of Tetsuaiga. His eyes where on a girl with blond hair. Her green eyes were wide with fear as she backed up into a tree trying to get away from a pack of wolves that were circling around her.

Before Inuyasha could do anything a silver and white blur speed by and scooped up the girl. A few minutes later it came back and slaughtered the wolves.

Inuyasha looked up in to the tree before him as he heard a soft cracking sound. Moments later came a louder cracking sound and screaming as the girl fell out of the tree and landed with a thud at Inuyasha's feet.

"Inu this is no time for laughing at me they got our son," the girl called up the tree before braking down in tears.

The man that was in the tree jumped down and gracefully landed on his feet beside her. Slowly he rapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close.

"We'll get him back Rose you know that I wont let my youngest son be killed by wolves. We'll get him back I swear. Even if I have to kill the whole pack to get him back. What I don't understand is why Kouga would attack us he is my most trusted ally," Inu said as his silver hair blew in the wind.

"Father…" breathed Inuyasha looking at the man's armor and kimono.

The man looked up and looked at Inuyasha and smiled faintly nodding in his direction.

"Inuyasha it's been a long time since I last seen you. You have grown up nicely. I see you have a girlfriend," Inu said nodding in Kagome's direction.

"I am not that arrogant pup's girlfriend. Kikyo is," Kagome snapped turning her back on them.

"What did you do to make her that upset?" Inu asked of his son.

"Nothing that I know of," said Inuyasha looking at Kagome in wonder.

"You must've done something," sighted Rose speaking to Inuyasha for the first time.

"Well I see you're still a tramp father," Inuyasha sighted looking at Rose and pretending she hadn't made that statement.

"Actually she's the only girl I've seen for a wile," said Inu sweet dropping.

"Inu I know that you haven't seen your son in a long time but need I remind you that our son is endanger wile Inuyasha is fine," Rose said looking up at Inu as her tears threatened to fall once more.

"Hush Rose. Just give me a minute," sighed Inu as he looked around.

"Every minute we tack could mean your son's life. Don't you think that caching up with Inuyasha could wait till after we find Kane?" asked Rose clenching her hands into fists.

"I'm trying to find out where they took him, love," sighed Inu as he picked Rose up and started to run in the direction of Kouga's den.

(Kouga's Den)

"I SENT YOU OUT TO HUNT AND YOU BRING ME A CHILD? THIS WOULDN'T BE ENOUGH FOR A PUP!" ranted Kouga making his anger known.

"Kouga we intended to bring his mother but the wolves that were after her were slain before they could bring her down," explained Ginta looking at his feet.

"Well go back out there and find her. I want her alive and unharmed," commanded Kouga his eyes flashing with anger.

"To capture her you will have to go through me my friend," said a voice at the entrance of the cave.

"We're sorry Kouga he just pushed his way through our defenses. He has the girl with him. He seams to be vary angry," stated Hakaku running to Kouga and standing in front of him to protect him from the intruder.

"Is this the way you treat you superiors Kouga? Your father would be appalled and your mother would put you out of the cave for a week. Not only that but your treating me as an enemy instead of one of your closest friends," Inu said stepping into the main part of the cave.

"Lord Inutashio I thought that you where dead," stated Kouga rising from his spot on the floor and bowing to Inu.

"Kane!" Rose cried running to Ayame and taking her son from behind her.

"Mommy he wanted to eat me!" cried the little boy clinging on to his mother's neck as she lifted him off the floor and sported him on her hip.

"It's alright little one Mommy and Daddy are here now. Hush my son your safe now," cooed Rose swaying back and forth wile petting Kane's head soothingly.

"Kouga, why did you attack my mate and son?" Inu asked looking Kouga in the eye.

"We did not know that they where yours we thought that your son Inuyasha rutted with her and got her pregnant" Kouga explained bowing lower.

"Well their mine and your lucky you didn't harm them or I would have killed you along with the wolves that were attacking them," said Inu coldly.

"My pack and I are vary sorry and give our apologizes," said Kouga, "I will have one of me retainers travel with you and help to keep our Lady safe. Ginta you will stay by Kane and his mother and keep them safe till they say you may leave their services."

"Hai," stated Ginta before walking over to Rose and Kane and standing behind her right shoulder.

Kane whimpered in to his mother's shoulder when he found himself staring in to the face of one of the wolves.

"Hush Kane he won't hurt you. You need not concern yourself with that," Rose soothed her son lovingly as he nuzzled her shoulder.

"Why don't you and your mate stay for supper Inu my pack will be honored by your presents," said Kouga as Ayame came forward and beckoned them to come with her to the part of the den designated for eating.

I do not own any of the characters in this story with the exception of Rose and her son Kane.

I found a bunch of Fanfics wile cleaning out my computer so here it is my vary first shot at a fan fic i had took it down for a long time but here it is agian lol. hope you like it.

Thanks for reading.

Lady Ankh


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

New friends.

Inu, Rose, Kane, and the wolf pack sat around a large low wooden table. Meal time chatter was taking place as every one eat and enjoyed each others company.

"What is the matter Kane?" asked Rose looking down at her son as he whimpered beside her.

"Mommy, I'm hungry," wined Kane looking at his mother pleadingly.

"Alright little one. Come sit on my lap," said Rose as she loosened her kimono to let Kane suckle.

The men in the room stopped what they where doing and watched as Rose breast feed she young son.

"What the hell are you staring at?" demanded Rose glaring at the all men in the room besides her mate.

The men quickly turned their eyes away and muttered their apologies.

"I am sorry for my packs rudeness Lady Rose. They are not used to seeing a female feed their pups in a public place," said Kouga doing a vary good job of keeping his eyes on Rose's face.

"I'm sorry for snapping. It's just the fact that I get uneasy when every one has their attention on me," sighed Rose dipping her head in Kouga's direction.

Rose looked down at Kane and smiled affectionately down at her son who had fallen asleep in her arms. She slowly removed him from her lap and placed him in Inu's arms carefully so not to wake the young boy. Inu placed a kiss on Rose's forehead as she did up her kimono.

"Kouga we should have a family like that," sighed Ayame leaning her head on Kouga's shoulder.

"Maybe some day. I'm not ready for that yet," answered Kouga before placing a kiss on her head.

"I'm sure that when you do have a family you will be vary happy together," said Rose smiling at the two sitting across the table from her.

"I hope your right Rose," said Kouga sadly.

(After dinner)

"We must be leaving. I need to speak to my son Inuyasha," said Inu clasping arms with Kouga before turning to leave.

"We hope to see you again soon Inu. Ginta take good care of Lady Rose and young Lord Kane," said Kouga patting Ginta on the back.

"I will Kouga. You have my word," said Ginta before turning to Hakaku.

"Take care brother," said Hakaku clasping Ginta's arm.

"You as well Hakaku," said Ginta before turning to fallow Rose and Inu out of the cave and into the cool autumn night.

(back at the village)

"Inuyasha I sense demons approaching us," said Miroku standing up.

"How many Hoshi-sama?" asked Sango picking up her boomerang.

"Two adult males one adult female and young boy. One of the males is from Kouga's pack," said Miroku looking off in the direction that the Demons were coming from.

"Feh. They're nothign to worry about," said Inuyasha relaxing as a slight breeze brought the nearing demons' sent to his nose.

"What do you mean Inuyasha?" asked Kagome trying to figure out what was going on.

"Keh," answered Inuyasha walking way form the group a little and the group of demons enter the village.

Rose continued to walk forward when her mate and Ginta stopped carrying Kane in her arms. She stopped in front of Inuyasha and bowed her head to him before looking him in the eye and smiling softly a smile that made Inuyasha feel like he the most important person in the world.

"Inuyasha," Rose's soft voice sent shivers down his spine as she looked at him with her liquid green eyes.

"Y-yes?" stammered Inuyasha as his father chuckled in the background.

"I would like you to meet your little brother, Kane," said Rose placing the small pup in Inuyasha's arms.

Inuyasha looked down at the small boy in his arms and held him tighter so not to let him fall. A small smile spread across his face as the boy curled in to him for warmth.

'I'm going to protect him with my life as if he where my own,' thought Inuyasha was he looked into the boys face.

"I hope you'll be a better big brother to him then yours was to you," said Inu looking at his son's expression.

"I will he deserves better then that," said Inuyasha looking up to see Rose looking at him with pride.

"I have complete faith in you Inuyasha," said Rose planting a kiss on his cheek before taking Kane back to his father.

"Inuyasha are you going to introduce us to your friends or are you going to stand there and look dumbfounded all night?" asked Miroku shaking his head.

"Hun? Oh umm. Well this is my father Lord Inutashio, his mate Rose and their son Kane," said Inuyasha pointing to each of his family members in turn as they bowed their heads when their names were said, "My father is the Lord of the Western Lands but I'm not sure were Rose comes from."

"I am the daughter of the Lord of the Southern Lands Lord Amok," said Rose when the group shot her questioning looks.

"You must be joking," said Miroku.

"What ever do you mean?" asked Rose socked that some one was questioning her rank.

"You must be the daughter of the God of Winter because you look as lovely as the first buds of spring," said Miroku taking her hands in his, "Will… what in the seven hells was that for?"

"I don't take kindly to men who are unable to realize that I have a mate," said Rose removing her hand fan from the top of his head and moving to Inu's side.

"Keep your hands to yourself Monk," barked Inuyasha glaring at Miroku angrily, "I will not have you embarrass me in front of my family."

"I am greatly sorry for my rudeness please forgive me of my time of weakness," said Miroku bowing deeply to Rose.

"Don't let it happen again," growled Inu putting an arm around Rose's waist to show that she belonged to him as she leaned in to him.

"Hoshi-sama I advise that you go back in the hut be for you get yourself killed," sighed Sango shifting her weapon from one shoulder to the other.

"Lord Inu and Lady Rose would you give this humble village the honor of having you stay the night in this old Miko's hut?" asked Keade bowing to the two.

"Oh Inu, please? It's been so long since the last time I had the chance to talk to other women. Please can we stay? Please?" begged Rose looking up into her mate's eyes pleadingly.

"We will stay the night. Under one condition," sighted Inu looking into Rose's eyes lovingly.

"Anything," said Rose resting her hands on Inu's chest.

"You meet my by the hot springs a few miles from here later tonight. I have a surprise for you," Inu whispered huskily in her ear.

"Of coarse," said Rose standing up on her tip tows and kissing him gently on the lips.

"then it's settled we will stay her for the night," said Inu looking at Inuyasha, "We have many things to talk about son."

With that every one went different way to get ready for the night to came.

Yay! i'm really happy i found this story :P it needs some work in some places but hey i wort it like 2 years ago lol. please review if you get the chance

And a special thanks to kisstheflame1- I'll call you sometime.

Lady Ankh.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

What was What is and What has yet to come.

"Father how were you able to come back from the dead?" asked Inuyasha looking out over the horizon as the sun started to set.

"Your going to have to ask Rose for that answer," answered Inu his eyes closed as a strong breeze blew around him. He lifted his head and let the wind blow his hair around.

"Why?" asked Inuyasha bluntly turning his attention to his father.

"There are two reasons for that question, Son," said Inu opening his eyes once more to look down at his son.

"Well are you going to tell me why you can't tell me how you were brought back?" asked Inuyasha glaring at Inu impatiently.

"The first and most important reason is because I have no idea how she did it and I'm not internally sure she dose ether. I guess that it's enough that I'm alive for her. The second is that it's her to tell and weather or not she wants to discuss it or not. The last thing I remember is sending your mother and you off to find somewhere safe and the first thing I remember is Rose crying her self to sleep in my arms," said Inu thoughtfully.

"Why wouldn't she know how she brought you back from the dead?" asked Inuyasha looking vary confused.

"She was desperate and upset she tried every thing she could think of even things that made no sense at the time," said Inu turning his back to his son, "She was losing something that she needed to live and was grieving for her beat friends death. I think that if she hadn't been able to bring me back she would have killed her self."

"Then I'll go ask Rose for what happened," said Inuyasha turning on his heal and running off in the direction of the hot springs where he had last seen Rose go.

(At the Hot springs)

"So Rose How long have you known Inu?" asked Kagome trying to have a conversation with the Demon sitting a cross from her.

"I'm not really sure," replied Rose looking up at Kagome and smiling kindly, "at best I can tell you I've known him from a little wile before Inuyasha was born."

"How did you meet him?" asked Sango starting to get interested in what the people around her were saying.

"One second. Inuyasha I know your there so come out and join us," called Rose in direction of the trees as Inuyasha stepped out in to the open.

"I need to talk to you," Inuyasha said curtly staring into Rose's eyes wile trying not to look else were.

"Then you can join us here and talk with Sango, Kagome, and I," said Rose once more looking at him with a small smile that said that it was okay, "That is unless Sango or Kagome has any objections. You girls don't have to worry about me inviting Miroku to bath with us. I wouldn't dare."

"Alright just this once," said Kagome looking at Sango and waiting for her to say something.

"Fine," said Sango bluntly.

"With that settled I'll answer Sango's question. Lets see I think…

(Flash Back)

"Mom I don't want to marry some guy I never met! This is so unfair!" yelled Rose glaring at her mother in defiance.

"Inu is a respectable demon you will marry him. He will be here in five to ten minutes," replied Rose's mother calmly.

"Why do I have to marry some one from a different land? Why couldn't you marry off Jake?" demanded Rose.

"Your brother was already married, Rose. Plus he's grieving right now. His human wife died," stated her mother as she started to get annoyed with Rose mean streak.

"THIS IS SO UNFAIR! I DON'T EAVEN KNOW THE GUY," Rose screamed before running from the room and out the front door.

(Out side)

"Excuse me? Can you direct me to the Lord of the Southern Land's home please?" asked a tall good looking man with long white hair and gold eyes.

"Your standing out side it sir," said Rose looking at the man with interest.

"Then could you direct me to his daughter?"

"Your looking at her," said Rose bluntly wondering why this man wanted to see her.

"Well then. My name is Inutashio. I'm the son of the Lord of the Western Lands," said Inutashio bowing deeply to her.

"I'm Rose," she said bowing to him in turn.

"So you're the beautiful woman I am to mate with," said Inu looking her over his eyes lingering over her hips and breast.

"I-…" Rose started her eyes going wide at his forwardness.

"Shh. It's alright I'm not going to wisk you off your feet and carry you away," said Inu moveing closer to her and breathing in her sent of Sakura blossoms and roses.

"I-… c-…" said Rose trying to back up from him and finding her self trapped.

"I'm not going to hurt you Rose," breathed Inu his eyes clouding over.

"I-Inu please back up a little," said Rose weakly trying to get away.

"No," Inu breathed softly, "I-…I don't want to lose you."

"What do you mean?" asked Rose leaning forward and resting her hands on his chest that she couldn't help but notice had finely toned mussels.

"I can't stand being alone anymore. Please stay with me. Forever," whispered Inu his eyes closing as he leaned his head ageist her shoulder.

"O-okay," whispered Rose leaning into him.

(End Flash Back)

"He was vary convencing back then and he still is," smiled Rose comeing out of her thoughts.

"That was before Inuyasha was born?" asked Kagome.

"Four years before. Three years before he met Inuyasha's Mother," said Rose looking at Inuyasha studying him hard.

"H-how did he meet my mother?" whispered Inuyasha.

"Well…"

(Flash Back)

"Aren't you excited Inu?" asked Rose happily smiling up at her soon to be mate.

Her father had wanted his daughter to stay with him for three years before getting mated.

"This is most likely to be the best night of my life," whispered Inu after take a step toward her and rapping his arms around her.

"Two weeks till the mating ceremony," said Rose wistfully her eyes going cloudy as she imagined the day she was to become one with Inu.

"Hmmm," hummed Inu breathing in her virgin sent and smiling at the thought of being with her the night after the ceremony making their first child.

"You brought Sesshomaru with you right, you dirty pervert," said Rose looking up at Inu smiling wickedly after she felt something hard ageist her hip.

"Yha the kid came to," said Inu pouting a little at the fact that she ruined his day dream.

"Where is he I want to see him before the celebration tonight," squealed Rose looking up into Inu's eyes pleadingly.

"He's in the next room. I swear Rose you love that kid more then me," said Inu sadly as Rose turned to leave the room.

Inu's eyes widened in surprise as he felt Rose press her lips ageist his. His eyes slowly closed as he let Rose take over. Rose gently nibbled on Inu's bottom lip her hands buried in his hair tugging him gently closer.

"Is that proof enough that I love you more?" asked Rose breathlessly after breaking the kiss.

"Hmmm," moaned Inu not wanting her to break the contact.

"I'll see you down stairs Inu," said Rose placing a final kiss on his cheek before running from the room.

(In Inu's room)

"Sesshomaru?" called Rose knocking softly on the door frame.

"Yes?" answered Sesshomaru getting up and walking to the door and sliding it open carefully.

"Hi it's me. Are you ready yet?" asked Rose stepping into the room closing the door behind her.

"Almost. Will you help me get my armor on Rose?" asked Sesshomaru handing her the mettle chest plate and shoulder guards.

"Sure here turn around," said Rose picking up the armor and moving the straps so she could get it over his head with out any discomfort.

"Gomen Rose," Sesshomaru said softly.

"No problem anything for my soon-to-be son," said Rose placing a kiss on the top of his head, "Could you do me a favor?"

"Anything,"

"Help me with my obi," said Rose imaging the knout that was in the middle of her back.

"Yep," smiled Sesshomaru stepping behind her and untying her obi so he could retie it.

"Well let's go down stairs before your father is swept of his feet by another girl," giggled Rose taking Sesshomaru's eight-year-old hand and leading him down the stars and through the house to the ballroom.

The ballroom was filled with people and chatter. As Rose and Sesshomaru walked in to the room the room became quite as every head turning their way.

"Hello everyone and thank you for coming. If you will so kindly go back to your conversations so I can find my mate-to-be we will great all of you together," said Rose a warm smile gracing her lips as she looked around the room looking for Inu.

Rose walked around the room trying to find his sent. When she finally found it she fallowed it to the garden.

"Sakura you're the most beautiful human on the face of the earth I wish I had meet you sooner so you could be my mate," said Inu looking down into the eyes of a tall female human with long black hair and deep brown eyes.

"Why don't you call of the mating ceremony if you want her so much?" Rose asked walking up to them, "Good evening Sakura I hope he will make you make each other happy. For I would be greatly saddened if the man I loved and my best friend were unhappy because of me."

"Rose! Wait let us explain," said Inu grabbing her by the arm stopping her from walking away.

"It's okay Inu," whispered Rose looking up at him as tears filled her eyes, "I'll call of the mating ceremony and you can be with Sakura. It's for the best Inu. I knew that our love was too good to be true."

"Rose!" called Inu watching her run after she had slipped from his grasp, "What have I done?"

(End flash back)

"That's how it happened. It's not a night I like to remember. I stayed Sakura's friend so I could be near Inu and because I was not about to let a man get in the way of our friendship. That was the most important thing to me that no matter what that we would remain friends" said Rose as tears found their way down her face and dripped in to the warm water.

"How could you still love him after that?" asked Kagome staring at Rose in shock.

"Ever hear the saying 'If you love someone to let them go'?" asked Rose looking at Kagome.

"Yes. But what dose that have to do with anything?" asked Kagome starting to get angry.

"There is a second part to that saying 'If it was meant to be they will come back'. If Inu hadn't come back I would have found out I have wasted three years of my life," said Rose looking away from her and turning to Inuyasha with a smile.

"Your really love him don't you?" breathed Inuyasha looking at her smiling face with awe.

"Yes. More then anything in the world besides Sesshomaru and Kane. And you of course," said Rose softly as she slowly got up and rapped a towel around her prefect frame.

"Sesshomaru!? Why him?" asked Inuyasha standing up quickly staring at her angrily.

"Sesshomaru only hates you because Inu married your mother instead of me. He saw her as the woman who stole his father away from the woman he wanted as a mother. He was so used to having me around that he would sometimes call me 'mother'," said Rose staring him in the eye.

"The Sesshomaru I know isn't as soft and loving as the one you described either," said Inuyasha flatly.

"Of course his isn't. Time changes people, Inuyasha so dose bad experiences. Sesshomaru had both. But if I had gotten mad and made Inu say with me not only would he have been unhappy but you would not be alive. If I had refused to stay in contact with Sakura, I would have lost my best friend, and I would not have Inu or Kane right now. Our actions form our destiny. If I had chose something other then what I did I would not be having this conversation with you and you would not have been able to talk to your father anytime you wanted. Do you understand now Inuyasha?" explained Rose looking him in the eye so she could know if he understood,

"Yes Rose," answered Iunyasha looking away shamefully so he would not have to meet her eye.

"For that I am glad," said Rose walking over to him and giving him a hug.

"Rose how did you bring my father back?" asked Inuyasha before she finished giving him a hug.

"I… I'm not sure. I don't remember. I'm sorry Inuyasha," said Rose getting to be the one to look ashamed.

"Feh. It's not your fault," answered Inuyasha wile pulling on his close before he walked away leaving three vary confused girls in his wake.

"Did he just do what I think he did?" asked Kagome looking over at Sango.

"I think he did," said Sango dumbly.

"He has a heart you just have to look for it," said Rose snapping out of her shock and getting dressed before looking up at the setting sun, "it's getting late we should head back."

With that Rose walked away from the two girls and went off to search of Inu..

Thank you Kisstheflam1, Guessho and sliverzero for your revues.

The next chapter Sesshomaru will enter and if not he will be in the one after that.

I do not own Inuyasha or any of these charters except Rose, Kane and Rose's family that has nothing to do with Inu.

Thank you for reading

Lady Ankh


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sesshomaru

"M' Lord why are we going to Inuyasha's human village?" asked Jaken toddling after Sesshomaru.

"I have some unfinished business with him Jaken and I would appreciate it if you would shut up," stated Sesshomaru emotionlessly.

"Do I get to come with you Lord Sesshomaru?" asked Rin looking over Ah's head wile using Un's neck to sport her so she wouldn't fall off.

"Yes Rin. I do not trust Jaken with you after what happened last time," sighed Sesshomaru as the trees started to thin and the sounds of the village reached his ears.

(Inu gang)

"Sesshomaru is close," said Inuyasha standing up and drawing his sword.

"Let him come, Inuyasha. I need to talk to him anyway," said Rini not looking up from the pot of stew se was stirring.

"Fine," huffed Inuyasha as he re-sheathed Tetsigega (?spelling?) before sitting back down.

"I need ot have a long over due chat with him too," said Inu looking up from watching Rini as she moved around the hut add stuff to the stew.

Jest then screams were heard from out side.

"He's Here,"

(Out Side)

"Sesshomaru what are you doing here?" demanded Inuyasha as he stood in defective position with his hand on the hilt of Tetsigega.

"This Sesshomaru…" Sesshomaru was cut off as a blond female stepped out the door of the hut and began to speak.

"Sesshomaru, why is the seven hells are you talking about your self in the third person?" she demanded staring him in the eye defiantly.

"And why should I the Lord of the Western Lands answer you?" asked Sesshomaru. '_Why is she so filmier?'_

"Because I am you elder and your superior," she answered him walking up to him and staring at him nose to nose.

"And just who are you?" asked Sesshomaru breathing in her sent of roses and sakura blossoms accidentally.

"Rini Lady of the Southern Lands. Mate to your father Inutashio," said Rini a smile appearing on her face as reaction flashed in Sesshomaru's eyes.

"M- Rini?" stuttered Sesshomaru looking at her in disbelief.

"You do remember me," squealed Rini throwing her arms around Sesshomaru's neck and hugging him tightly.

Sesshomaru stared down at her in shock before putting his arms around her and hugging her back.

"Wate a minute did you just say that you were mated with my father!" asked Sesshomaru pushing her away and holding on to her by her shoulders.

"That's what she said whelp," said Inu as he walked out of the hut to stand behind Rini's lest shoulder, "Go in side Rini take Kane with you."

"Yes M' Lord," answered Rini before turning on her heal and scoping up a wide eyed Kane and walking back into the hut without a backward glance.

Inu turned and watched as Rini returned to the hut with his son before turning his atection to his eldest son.

"What the hell are you doing here Sesshomaru?" demanded Inu sending a cold glare to wards his son.

"I should be asking the same question of you father. I thought I killed you," said Sesshomaru emotionlessly staring at Inu coldly.

"Answer my question pup," snaped Inu as he started to lose his cool.

"I came looking for Inuyasha. Your second biggest mistake," said Sesshomaru.

"Inuyasha is not a mistake, Sesshomaru!" yelled Rini as she poped out of nowhere in a swirl of dust.

"Rini I thought that I told you to go inside," said Inu looking at her out of the corners of his eye.

"I know you did but that doesn't mean I'm going to sit back as Sesshomaru insults Inuyasha and watch you do nothing about it," sighted Rini before turing back to Sesshomaru who was staring at her amazed.

"Now you lission to me Sesshomaru. I will not have some one insult my best friends son even if her is your brother. And don't give that shit about him being a half-breed. My brother's -your Uncle- is the father of a Hanyou," snaped Rini when she saw Sesshomaru's mouth open in protest.

"But…" started Sesshomaru but he was cut off by Rini.

"No Buts, Sesshomaru I won't have it. Now I want you to apoligse to Inuyasha and your father and go sit some where and think about what you did," finished Rini before letting out a big sigh. "and wile your at it you can give me another hug because no matter how angery I am with you I still love you."

A small smile crossed his face as he scooped Rini in his arms and held her close.

"And don't you dare try to kill your Father again," said Rini pulling back just enough to look him in the eye.

"I wont. You have my word," said Sesshomaru sighing as he felt Rini relax in his arms.

End Chapter 4

I know it's short but I have to go to my dad's house tomorrow and I wanted to put this up before I left more will be explained in chapter 5. When I get this finished I'm going to rewrite it.

I don't own Inuyasha Just Rini and Kane.

Lady Ankh


End file.
